Producer
Details *'Title:' 프로듀사 / Peurodyusa *'Also known as:' The Producers *'Genre:' Drama, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-May-15 to 2015-Jun-20 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 21:15 *'Original Soundtrack:' Producer OST Synopsis A cheeky workplace romantic comedy, The Producers centers around, aptly, the producers working in KBS's variety department, featuring a bevy of cameo appearances from stars and a cascade of tongue-in-cheek references to showbiz, celebrities, and industry practices. Kim Soo Hyun continues his hot streak of hit projects as the bumbling rookie producer who's book-smart and street-stupid, while Cha Tae Hyun is his jaded veteran PD sunbae. Gong Hyo Jin plays a veteran PD whose prickly outer shell hides a softer inner marshmallow, and IU rounds out the cast as the haughty Kpop superstar. Shows are produced, mistakes are made, and people fall in love multiple times over. --''Dramabeans'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Cha Tae Hyun as Ra Joon Mo (35, 1 Night 2 Day's PD) **Chae Sang Woo as teenage Joon Mo **Gil Jung Woo as child Joon Mo *Kim Soo Hyun as Baek Seung Chan (27, KBS Entertainment World newbie PD) **Park Sang Hun (박상헌) as child Seung Chan *Gong Hyo Jin as Tak Ye Jin (35, Music Bank's PD) **Ha Seung Ri as teenage Ye Jin **Lee Ji Won as child Ye Jin *IU as Cindy (23, singer/member of Pinky4) **Park Seon (박선) as teenage Cindy ;Ra Joon Mo's family *?? as Ra Choon Shik (60, Joon Mo's father) *Im Ye Jin as Park Bong Soon (56, Joon Mo's mother) ;Baek Seung Chan's family *Kim Jong Soo as Baek Bo Sun (67, Seung Chan's father) *Kim Hye Ok as Lee Hoo Nam (61, Seung Chan's mother) *Park Hee Bon as Baek Jae Hee (36, Seung Chan's elder sister) *Park Jung Hwan (박종환) as Baek Young Chan (33, Seung Chan's elder brother) *Choi Sun Young (최선영) as Baek Yoo Bin (14, Seung Chan's younger sister) *Kang Shin Chul (강신철) as Myung Ji Hoon (40, Jae Hee's husband) ;Tak Ye Jin's family *?? as Tak Suk Hwan (60, Ye Jin's father) *?? as Kim Young Ok (57, Ye Jin's mother) *Kim Hee Chan as Tak Ye Joon (24, Ye Jin's younger brother) ;Cindy's Family *?? as Cindy's Father *?? as Cindy's Mother ;People around KBS Entertainment World *Park Hyuk Kwon as Kim Tae Ho (45, Central Producer) *Kim Jong Kook as Kim Hong Soon (36, open concert PD) *Seo Ki Chul (서기철) as Jang In Pyo (55, KBS's Director) *Ye Ji Won as Go Yang Mi (administrative staff) *Lee Joo Seung as KBS's Floor Director (FD) *Ki Joo Bong as Park Choon Bong (KBS's President) ;People around 2 Days & 1 Night Program *Lee Chae Eun (이채은) as Son Ji Yun (32, 1n2d Night's sub-writer) *Go Bo Kyul as Wang Min Jung (23, 1n2d Night's youngest writer) *Bae Yoo Ram as Ryu Il Yong (29, 1n2d Night's assistant director) *Shin Joo Hwan as Hyung Geun (28, 1n2d Night's assistant director) *Susanna Noh as 1n2d's PR writer ;People around Music Bank Program *Kim Sun Ah as Kim Da Jung (Music Bank's youngest writer) *Jang Sung Bum ;People around Byun Entertainment *Na Young Hee as Byun Mi Sook (50, Byun Entertainment's president) *Jo Han Chul as Secretary Kim *Choi Kwon as Cindy's road manager *Jo Seung Hee as member of Pinky4 *Kim Soo Yun as member of Pinky4 *Jung Mi Mi (정미미) as member of Pinky4 *Park Seo Yeon as trainee ;More Extended Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Chorokbaem Media, Producers SPC, KBS Media *'Director:' Seo Soo Min, Pyo Min Soo, Park Chan Yool (박찬율), Lee Dong Hoon *'Screenwriter:' Park Ji Eun, Kim Ji Sun (김지선) Recognitions ;2015 KBS Drama Awards *Daesang (Kim Soo Hyun) *Excellence Actor Award - Miniseries (Cha Tae Hyun) *Netizen Award (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best Couple Award (Kim Soo Hyun, Gong Hyo Jin and Cha Tae Hyun) ;2015 4th APAN Star Awards *Daesang (Kim Soo Hyun) ;2015 Republic of Korea Marketing Awards *Grand Prize in Drama Category ;2015 8th Korea Drama Awards *Daesang (Kim Soo Hyun) *Best Director (Pyo Min Soo and Seo Soo Min) *Hallyu Star Award (Kim Soo Hyun) Notes *''Producer'' is being described as a hybrid between variety and drama genres. The production team is the variety department of KBS, lead by PD Seo Soo Min from Gag Concert with drama director Pyo Min Soo taking over the drama filming aspects from PD Yoon Sung Ho. *KBS2 created a new time slot for Producer in order to compete with successful Friday/Saturday variety shows in cable networks. Episode Ratings See Producer/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Romance Category:Comedy